


Your heart next to mine

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anger, Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romain is a protective cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: After the disappointment of the German GP, Kevin knows Nico needs comfort. Knowing the Alpha might be very, very angry, some of the other drivers worry about  Kevin.But all is well in the end





	Your heart next to mine

“Kevin, be careful.” Romain said worriedly as Kevin was gathering his bags. The Danish Omega frowned at his Beta teammate, but allowed Romain to affectionately scratch the back of his neck a little.

“Be careful with what?” He asked, letting out a contented sound as Romain continued the subtle attention. Romain sighed.

“You are going to him, aren’t you? To Nico I mean.” Romain said. Kevin lowered his eyes a little, not having realised he had been so obvious.

“He needs someone to calm him, Omegas are good at that.” He muttered. Romain removed his hand from Kevin’s neck but.held an arm out to him, letting Kevin snuggle up against his chest.

“He will be angry though. A disappointment like this could trigger his rut.” Romain said. “If at any time you don’t feel safe, promise me you’ll leave.” The Beta was truly worried about him, which surprised Kevin a little. The Omega nuzzled Romain’s shoulder, hiding his smile.

“Ricciardo is in the room next to Nico’s. I’ll text him I’m going there. He’ll know if something happens.” Kevin decided. Romain gave him a stern look.

“Show me that you text him.” He said sharply. Kevin hunched his shoulders a little, stepping away immediately. Romain stopped him, sighing as he grasped Kevin’s wrist.

“I just need to know there is someone looking out for you.” he said more gently. Kevin sighed grumpily but got out his phone, typing a quick message for Daniel and hitting send.

“There.” He huffed. Romain raised his eyebrow. 

“Silly pup.” He cooed, drawing Kevin into his arms again. Kevin growled sharply before snuggling closer.

“Am not a pup.” he grumbled, before letting out a happy pur as Romain scratched his neck again. 

“Be safe,” Romain muttered as Kevin pulled away and retrieved his bags.

“I’ll text you later.” Kevin promised, before slipping out of the room.

~~~

It wasn’t that Nico was his Mate, that they belonged together and that therefore Kevin’s urge to comfort Nico was so high. Most of the time, Kevin couldn’t stand the Alpha, with his boisterous attitude and seeming need to flirt with everything with a heart beat.

If you asked Kevin on any other day, Nico Hülkenberg was the biggest dick in the Paddock (in both possible ways) and Kevin would rather jump off a cliff than be in his company. But in situations like this, he felt for the German, what exactly he didn’t know. Those kind of disappointments were tough for any driver. But to almost get a podium after so long, and to ruin it with a minor mistake - Nico must be heartbroken.

Kevin wasn’t sure why he wanted to be the one to comfort the Alpha. Partially because he wanted to protect the others from having to go near the maybe even violent Alpha, and partially because he felt possessive. Over someone he hated. God he needed a psychologist.

When Kevin arrived at the German’s hotel room, Daniel was hanging out from his own room, giving Kevin a small wave. Kevin hummed but headed over, giving him a nod.

“You got the message?” He muttered. Daniel nodded.

“Yep, yours and Romain’s.” The Aussie chuckled. Kevin rolled his eyes, before frowning as he caught the scent that didn’t belong to the Aussie coming out of the room. Max peeked around the doorway to smile at Kevin, Daniel’s arm immediately wrapping around the Omega’s waist .

“Congrats on your win.” Kevin told him, letting their hands touch briefly. Max beamed at him, while Daniel proudly nuzzled the Dutchman’s hair.

“We eh… are gonna celebrate it of course.” Max chuckled. “But I promise we’ll keep an eye out for any changes in your scent.” He added. Kevin hummed, toying the hem of his shirt between his fingers as he eyed the closed door next to Dan’s.

“Have you seen him since the race?” Kevin asked, nerves settling in his stomach. Daniel shook his head.

“I heard him though. He was screaming and yelling at himself back at the hospitality, and it sounded like he redecorated his room here quite a bit.” Daniel said, brows furrowing worriedly. “Be careful.”

“I will.” Kevin answered, waiting for the pair to close their door again, before knocking on Nico’s door.

“Nico? It’s me.” Kevin called out. There was no answer. He tried again, but again it stayed quiet. Kevin tried to open the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked. He pushed the door open slowly, winching at the creaking sound, and slipped inside.

With the door falling shut behind him, there was no light in the room. The curtains were closed and Kevin almost tripped over something thrown over the floor in front of him. He realised it were some of Nico’s shirt when he bend over to pick one up, and found the Alpha’s suitcase thrown over not far away. 

Kevin stepped closer until he found a light switch. He had hoped for the main lights, but the only lights that turned on were the ones in the bathroom. Still, the lights spilling into the room form the small window above the bathroom door were bright enough to illuminate most of the room, and Kevin drew in a sharp breath once he saw the state of the room. 

The bedding had been torn of the bed, thrown around the room carelessly while the mattress was pushed half askew. The small chair and desk in the corner of the room had been thrown over as well, the paperwork which surely had been resting on there previously now creating a carpet on the floor. Remnants of what only could be a generic hotel room vase made a trail from the desk to the bed, where the glass splitters slipped from view. 

Kevin stepped further into the room, nervousness making the hair on his arms stand up. Where was Nico?

A low growl startled him, and Kevin looked around frantically for the source of the sound. Wherever Nico was, he was in a foul mood, and Kevin wasn’t so sure anymore if coming here had been such a good idea.

The door to the bathroom flew open with a bang, and in a flash two hands wrapped around Kevin’s upper arms, pushing him backwards until Kevin’s back hit the wall with a dull thud. The blow was enough to hit the air out of Kevin’s lungs, and the Omega coughed, wincing in pain. 

“What are you doing here?” Nico spoke hotly against his left ear. “You better be here to let me fuck you senseless, or you are no use to me.” The German was already licking and biting at Kevin’s throat, but Kevin pushed him away. He wouldn’t give in to the German like this. He refused to let Nico fuck him out of anger, or rage even. 

“No. I’m just here to check on you.” He tried to keep his voice steady but knew his nerves were showing. With the slight distance between them, it was easier for Kevin to see Nico’s state. 

The German’s eyes were bloodshot and narrowed, his brows furrowed deeply as his top lip curled up in an aggressive snarl. Nico was shirtless, powerful muscles bulging under his skin, and his jeans were undone at the top, his belt making a clicking sound as it tapped against his fly. The Alpha’s growling had not stopped for a single moment, and only grew louder and Kevin took a step in direction of the door.

“Stay.” Nico barked, hands back on Kevin’s shoulders. Kevin snarled back at him now, pushing at Nico’s chest, but the Alpha was stronger. Nico held him pressed against the wall with one hand, the other hand moving down to undo Kevin’s pants. Kevin snapped angrily, wiggling his hips away, but a sharp nip from Nico’s teeth in his shoulder made him still. 

Nico pushed Kevin’s jeans down, palming Kevin’s cock through his boxers, but Kevin wasn’t aroused at all.

“Stupid Omega.” Nico hissed. “I should take you without preparing you, just to teach you a lesson.” Kevin tensed, letting out a whimper. Nico didn’t take notice of it, flipping Kevin over and pressing up against his back. 

“I will make you scream out tonight, make you want me.” Nico hissed dangerously,rutting his crotch up against Kevin’s ass. Kevin shuddered, making himself small.

“Please Nico, stop this.” He whispered fearfully. “You are scaring me.” He added, voice breaking slightly. Nico’s growling stopped, and suddenly he stumbled away. Kevin let out a sob, sinking to his knees and protectively curling his arms around his own chest.

“Kev, I…” Nico’s voice was softer now, the rage seemingly gone. Kevin let out a whine when Nico pulled a blanket over his shoulders, but then cuddled into the softness. Nico sat down against the wall next to him, keeping his distance but eying Kevin carefully. Kevin shuddered, peeking up at him. There was no anger in Nico’s anymore, just regret, and so much pain. 

Kevin silently shuffled over to him, climbing onto Nico’s laps to straddle his legs, and resting his head on the Alpha’s chest. Nico rearranged the blankets around him more securely, and then hugged Kevin carefully, burying his face in the Omega’s hair and breathing in deeply.

“It’s okay.” Kevin whispered, rubbing a hand over Nico’s chest. Nico was so tense under his touch, clearly holding something back. Kevin pressed a kiss to Nico’s collarbone. 

“Let it all out.” He whispered softly. Nico started to cry then, his chest heaving with choked sobs as he held Kevin clutched close to him, as if the Omega was the only thing that kept him from losing control again.

“I’ve got you.” Kevin whispered, cooing softly in a way he would normally use to soothe pups. Nico sobs became more soft, until the Alpha was silently resting his forehead on Kevin’s shoulder. He was still crying, but the tears flowed silently now, only the occasional sniffle leaving Nico.

“I was so close.” Nico rasped. “After all those years, I could have been on that bloody podium.” he sounded so broken, so insecure and unlike the strong and stubborn Alpha Kevin knew. Kevin nuzzled Nico’s neck, pressing a kiss over Nico’s pulse. He didn’t speak, didn’t know what to say to make Nico’s pain go away.

Nico stood up, lifting Kevin up in his arms and carrying him to the bed.

“I’m going to take a shower.” He muttered, not meeting Kevin’s eyes. “You can stay, but it’s okay if you leave. I understand.” the German muttered. Kevin watched him head into the bathroom, the Alphas shoulders sagged and making him look smaller than he was.

Kevin nibbled his bottom lip as he heard Nico turn on the shower and undress. Once he was fully certain Nico was under the hot water, Kevin undressed himself too. He shuddered a little as he stepped into the bathroom, the steam of the shower blurring everything. He stepped into the shower and curled himself around Nico’s back, cooing as gently as he dared.

“Kevin…” Nico sighed, turning and tilting the Dane’s chin up.

“You are my champion.” Kevin whispered, trying not to blush. Nico smiled shakily.

“I’m sorry about what I said.” He muttered. “You are the best Omega an Alpha could ask for.” Kevin purred at the compliment, feeling more validated than he perhaps should have. Nico turned of the shower and led him out, wrapping a soft towel around Kevin before pressing a gentle kiss to Kevin’s forehead. Kevin basked in the attention, making more soft noises and pouting as Nico pulled away from him.

“Nico… Would you ever hurt me?” Kevin whispered. “J-just take me even though I refuse?” the Alpha sighed, walking to the bed.

“Never.” He promised as Kevin followed. Nico pushed the mattress back in place and retrieved the blanket while Kevin lied down, discarding the towel and rolling onto his stomach. Nico laid down next to him and pulled the sheets up to cover them a little. If Kevin stretches his arm, his fingertips could brush over Nico’s chest, chase the strong Alpha muscles. He found himself to be cooing softly again, letting out a shuddering breath as Nico tilted his head down to carefully bring their lips together. 

“I don’t want anyone else but you.” Nico whispered, nuzzling Kevin neck. Kevin gently carded his fingers through Nico’s hair.

“Do you want to make it official.” He asked hesitantly as Nico nipped his collarbone. Nico hummed, before shaking his head.

“No need to rush.” He whispered. Kevin agreed, even though his Omega instincts made him whine. Nico chuckled and kissed Kevin again, before kissing and licking his way down Kevin’s chest. Kevin whined and gasped out, his back arching off the back. 

He let out a frightened sound when the door to Nico’s room banged open. Nico protectively pulled Kevin into his chest, pulling the blanket up over them. 

It was Romain who came into the room, looking ready to kill someone if needed. His eyes fell on Nico, who was still protectively curled around Kevin. 

“I… I thought you were hurt.” Romain said awkwardly. Kevin chuckled and shook his head. 

“I’m perfectly safe.” he purred, bumping his nose against Nico’s neck in a fond gesture. Romain nodded, shuffling on his feet a little. 

“I eh, better go then.” He muttered. Kevin hesitated but wiggled out of Nico’s hold, wrapping his towel around his waist again and moving over to the Beta. 

“Thank you. For looking out for me.” He whispered, hugging Romain. Romain fondly brushed his fingers through Kevin’s hair for a moment, before pulling away.

“I’ll see you at the next race, you need time with your Alpha.” He muttered. Kevin nuzzled his face into Romain’s shoulder.

“Will text you later, okay?” He muttered. Romain smiled.

“I’d like that, silly pup.” He teased. Kevin allowed him to brush his fingers over his neck, squeaking a little as Romain touched one of the Marks Nico had left on his shoulder.

“I think this is my cue.” Romain chuckled, pressing a kiss to Kevin’s temple before turning to Nico.

“Take care of him.” He said sternly. Nico smiled.

“I would never even think of hurting him.” He promised. Romain nodded and hummed, before giving them a small wave and leaving the room. 

“Come here, beautiful.” Nico purred. Kevin climbed onto the bed, letting Nico push him onto his side and smiling as the Alpha spooned up against his back, one arm thrown over Kevin’s waist. Kevin grabbed onto his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm.

“You’ll get that podium, I have faith in you.” He whispered. Nico growled softly.

“I’m sure I’ll get it eventually. I have a lucky charm Omega now.”


End file.
